Jupiter
Jupiter is the fifth planet from the sun and the largest within the solar system."Jupiter" on Wikipedia One of its moons were the location of the Enforcer's Citadel, a fortress used by Dorphane Giles. Because it was a gas giant, the planet's citizens lived on technologically advanced floating platforms, including those who withdrew gas via farms. This was necessary because the world lacked the necessary surface water to sustain large populations and energy to power structures. (''Shields) Description Geography The planet was much more electronically advanced than Earth. Its citizens lived on technologically advanced floating platforms that were spread out across the gas giant. The gas, which is harvested from the atmosphere, is converted into energy. Due to the absence of surface water, those who lived on Jupiter had to draw gas, which was abundant, through space, which advanced machines converted into liquid which were distributed across the population. The gas could also be converted into energy to power structures, making it not only the element they lived in, but essential to sustain their ways of life. Moons Jupiter has several large moons that human astronomers have studied and mapped. The largest, in order from innermost to outermost orbit around the planet, are:"Moons of Jupiter" on Wikipedia *Io — Noted for the unique presence of volcanoes. *Europa — Noted for its ice-covered surface. *Ganymede — Noted for being the largest of all Jupiter's moons. *Callisto *Illiun Students at Superhero School learned about Jupiter's moons in Astronomy class. They begun with learning the moons' names in their fourth year, then progressed to in-depth study of them in their eighth year, drawing pictures of them and writing long essays about their unique features. History Early history Jupiter was colonized at some point prior to the Civilization of Neptune in 1780. During the fifteenth century, George Sunrose allegedly traveled to Jupiter and brought back an incredibly overpowered power hat. Education In 1992, Roger Black became frustrated with a Foresight assignment that required him to produce an astrological forecast of the upcoming month. Ramona assigned her eighth-year Astronomy students an essay on Jupiter's moons in 1993. Hadeline read over and corrected her friends' essays, finding that Sean had mistakenly written that Callisto was Jupiter's largest moon and that Io wasn't the one with volcanoes, and that the Gladiator's essay claimed Europa was covered in mice, rather than ice. After sitting his Astronomy C.A.T. theory exam later that term, Roger wasn't sure he had correctly named all of Jupiter's moons, but he felt certain that he hadn't claimed there were mice living on any of them. Imperial Period Stuuu was a country located on Jupiter. After escaping from the wilderness, Lily Elazar contacted Mae, leader of the Knights of Mae. Mae told Elazar to meet her and the Knights in Stuuu, as they would be there for some time. Throughout the Imperial Period, Jupiter's moon, Illiun, served as the location of the personal fortress of Dorphane Giles, the Enforcer's Citadel. It was ravaged during a duel there. Annabeth Black's studies In 2010, while Annabeth Black and Alice Shinner were preparing for their final exam in Astronomy in the school library, Black studied a map of Jupiter to learn the names of its moons. 22nd century By the coming of the 22nd century, Jupiter had become much more electronically advanced than Earth. For an undisclosed period of time, technologically advanced floating platforms had been built for its residents to dwell upon, and on it huge cities were erected. Colonists who chose to remain on the planet built farms, not only to sustain food but also to draw gas, which was abundant, through space. The gas was essential to their way of life, as its particles could be converted into liquid for drinking or energy for powering structures across the gas giant. It was home to Gerekrigkit and Julie, and formerly Tom, Petunia, and the Debasers. Appearances * * * * (Shields) * Notes and references Category:Jupiter locations Category:Gas giants Category:Solar system